Duniamu
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Aku menantang Ichigo. Kubilang padanya untuk menyatakan rasa cintanya pada seluruh dunia. Namun, ia justru melakukan hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hal itu/ Ichiruki story [warning inside]


BLEACH © KUBO TITE

Duniamu © Toyama Ichiru

**Warning : OOC, Typo (sudah saya usahakan untuk menghilangkannya), AU, **

**Pairing : Ichi **X **Ruki**

_*drabble tanpa konflik*_

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_So, Enjoy it!_

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, awan hitam telah melepaskan jutaan tetes air di atas kota Karakura. Mamandikan kota ini, menyapu debu kotor yang beterbangan di udara. Menemaniku untuk merasakan kegalauan hidup.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Duduk di sebelah kaca jendela rumah hanya untuk menatap tetes air membanting kaca dan membiarkan jemariku merasakan sensasi dingin dari kaca itu.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas?" Kurasakan sebuah pelukan hangat melingkariku. Mataku melirik orang yang memelukku, seorang laki-laki berambut jeruk yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh kami dengan sebuah selimut tipis.

"Bosan," jawabku pelan. Di balik selimut itu, aku menggenggam tangannya erat, berusaha memberinya kehangatan lebih.

"Bosan kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku. Lembut, ia mengecupnya.

"Hujan menghalangi aktivitasku," jawabku padanya.

"Menghalangi aktivitasmu untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola Ichiro?" tanyanya lagi. Aku terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Anak kita akan sedih jika kita tidak hadir, Ichigo..." jengkelku padanya.

"Tapi pertandingannya dibatalkan, Rukia sayang... Dan sekarang dia sedang latihan di gedung olahraga sekolahnya bersama Karin," laki-laki itu, Ichigo berujar jengkel. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengecup pipiku sekilas. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan, memutar sedikit kepalaku lalu menyambut kecupan bibirnya.

"Hei..." sahutku pelan.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanyaku sambil mengeratkan selimut kami. Ichigo hanya memelukku manja, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia setuju akan pertanyaanku itu. Kutarik napasku sejenak, sedikit bingung kenapa pemikiran ini muncul di benakku. "Apakah kau... mencintaiku?" tanyaku pelan. Ichigo hanya diam dan suara gemuruh hujanlah yang mengisi kekosongan kami.

"Cheh... kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" kekehnya. Ia balik bertanya seakan meremehkan pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Ingin mengetesmu saja," jawabku singkat, sejujurnya aku juga bingung akan jawabanku ini. Ichigo semakin terkekeh, membuatku mulai memberengut kesal.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, sayang," Ichigo menyahut dengan nada menggoda, membuat jantungku sedikit mempercepat degupannya.

"Seberapa besar cintamu?"

"Sangat besar!"

"Sanggupkah kau mengatakan itu pada seluruh dunia?" tanyaku. Ichigo terkekeh, terlihat semakin meremehkan semua pertanyaan yang kulontarkan padanya.

"Apakah aku akan mendapatkan hadiah jika sanggup mengatakannya?" ia malah memberikan jawaban aneh.

"Berteriaklah!" tegasku. Namun, hal yang ia lakukan sungguh di luar dugaanku. Bukannya berteriak, ia malah berbisik padaku. Mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sulit kudengar karena teredam suara hujan.

Aku menatapnya yang kini tersenyum lembut padaku, membuat jantungku semakin berdegup kencang dan memanaskan wajahku. "_Ba-baka_! Kubilang katakan pada seluruh dunia, bukannya berbisik padaku," sahutku dengan intonasi tinggi. Tapi, ia malah menutupnya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan.

"Ckckck... tes ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun kita menikah dan kau baru mempertanyakan hal itu sekarang, heh?!" protes Ichigo. Laki-laki itu menggeram gemas, lalu mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hanya untuk mengadu hidungnya dengan hidungku.

"Makanya aku ingin mengetesmu. Apakah kau masih tetap mencintaiku atau tidak," jengkelku. Ichigo kembali terkekeh.

"Sayang... apa salahnya aku membisikkan hal itu? Kau bilang padaku untuk mengatakannya pada dunia, bukan?" lirih Ichigo.

"Dan kau hanya membisikkan kata _Aishiteru_ padaku," ambekku.

"Hei... itu wajar. Kau bilang pada dunia, kan? Aku membisikkan padamu karena..." Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya. "..._kaulah duniaku_." Tubuhku memanas seketika ketika Ichigo membisikkan 2 kata terakhir. Tubuhku mengejang hebat akibat terserang perasaan senang luar biasa. Tidak... kalimat itu terlalu manis.

Kututup wajahku yang perlahan mulai memerah dengan kedua tanganku. Dan itu justru membuatnya semakin ingin menggodaku. Aku malu! Aku senang! Sial, aku menyesal menanyakan hal itu padanya. Yah.. setidaknya, dalam derasnya hujan bisa menutupi suara degup jantungku yang benar-benar sudah mencapai degup maksimum. Setidaknya Ichigo tak menyadari betapa senangnya aku akan jawaban itu.

"Kau senang, kan?" godanya dan itu sukses membuatku menjitak kepalanya –berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senangku yang semakin meluap.

.

.

**FIN – 21/06/2013**

.

.

Ini drabble pendek tanpa konflik. Yang saya tonjolkan adalah dunia Ichigo. semoga readers menikmatinya :D dan ide ini nongkrong di kepala saya saat saya membaca status temen saya dulu. apakah terdengar aneh? saya harap tidak :D hehehe... *sedengnya mulai kumat*

Thanks for reading

Salam,

Ichiru.


End file.
